Counter-rotating or oppositely spinning discs, or wheels, mounted on centrally located shafts or axles are known to be used as stabilizers for guided missiles in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,216; for rotation control of a space vehicle in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,401; and to suppress oscillation about an axis of a loaded crane in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,476. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,289 a device having flat annular or circular rotors of magnetic material in a rigid frame is used to anchor a body subject to attitude change. Typical types of gyroscopes known to the subject inventor include for examples U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,872,707 to Kuiper; 3,158,340 to Sellers; 3,226,982 to Betts; 3,410,143 to Bowles; 3,509,778 to Bowles; and 4,150,579 to Vaughn. The devices identified above occupy valuable space and add considerable weight to the body that is being stabilized.
The disadvantages of the oppositely spinning discs arise from the requirement that they be physically mounted to a centrally located shaft or axle; thereby causing the entire disc to rotate and adding considerably more weight, volume, and surface area to the stabilizing device. Another disadvantage is that the centrally located axle or shaft restricts that space for other uses and finally the disc, axle or shaft arrangement limits the total revolutions per minute for discs due to wear and fatigue of the parts.
The disadvantages of the weight involved in spinning an entire disc have been addressed as follows. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,323, an attitude correction device is mounted above a gyro rotor and utilizes the flow of a viscous liquid and the rotation of one ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,356 discloses a counter-balancing device having a discoid body with a circumferential ring of balls in a lubricating and damping fluid functioning to reduce vibrations and uneven bearing wear associated with unbalanced rotating members; the emphasis is on counter-balancing and not gyrostabilizing. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,776 vibrational dampening for a drilling assembly is accomplished with races or tracks of tungsten-carbide balls in a fluid medium attached to the axial support rotating a drill bit. In a series of patents assigned to ETI Technologies, Inc. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,078; 5,768,951; 5,829,318; and 5,941,133) balancer and vibration removing devices are disclosed which employ balls, cylindrical weights, disc-like weights and viscous fluids moving freely inside a housing with an annular groove, called a “race.” All of the above spinning or rotating devices are arguably of less weight than a solid disc surface, but they all require mounting on a shaft or axle for rotation. Thus, the use restriction on the area in which the device is rotating remains a disadvantage. In addition, there are limits on the size of the stabilizing device based on space available within each application.
Attempts have been made over the years to rotate masses in closed type tracks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,707 to Kuiper patent describes a “gyroscopic stabilizer” that is limited rotor type devices in side-by-side arrangements that is used for binoculars, and has no description for use with stabilizing any type of vehicles such as aero platforms. This arrangement would also not be able to stabilize such vehicles for at least the reason of requiring extra side-by-side storage space for the side-by-side tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,329 to Fawcett describes an energy converting system that clearly shows and requires rotatable wheels in FIGS. 8-9 being in a side-by-side configuration about shafts. Similar to the deficiencies to Kuiper, this reference has no description for being used as a gyrostabilizer.
Thus, the need exists for improved gyrostabilizers for use with vehicles such as aeroplatforms.